


Avenged

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-22
Updated: 2016-10-22
Packaged: 2018-08-23 21:52:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8344192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N: Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #162: Invincible, Grapes, Belch Powder.
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn.
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Hogwarts365's prompt #162: Invincible, Grapes, Belch Powder.
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Avenged

~

“I win again!” exclaimed Roxanne. “I’m invincible!” 

“Damn.” James threw down his cards. “You are entirely too good at this.” 

Rose giggled. “You’re just jealous she beat you.” 

“Whatever,” James groused. “I’m done.” Standing up, he winced as his muscles protested. “I need to go for a walk, stretch my legs.” 

“Yeah, yeah, sure,” said Lily Luna, reaching for the grapes before popping several into her mouth. “Go lick your wounds, big bro.” 

Scowling, James left the giggling girls, exiting the Burrow and wending his way onto the back porch. Leaning on the railing, he watched the sun setting over the pond, wishing once again his boyfriend could have made it. 

He smiled. Scorpius would wipe the floor with Roxanne if he were there. Unfortunately, his bastard of a boss had insisted he stay for a late meeting. Which meant James was alone. Again. 

“Hey,” came a familiar voice. “Nice view.”

James stood up and spun, staring at Scorpius. “You’re here! But…how?” 

Scorpius, leaning against the doorframe, shrugged. “I so impressed the boss, he said I could leave early.” 

James raised an eyebrow. “ _Your_ boss did that? The same man who insisted you work Christmas last year?” 

Scorpius grinned. “Not buying it, hm? Actually, Sarah had a brilliant idea. We slipped belching powder into his tea. He had a bit of an embarrassing afternoon and had to cancel the meeting himself.” 

James laughed. “Oh, bloody hell. I hope he never finds out.” 

“He won’t. He now thinks it’s a food allergy to pumpkin pasties, and he’ll never give those up, so—”

“So.” James dragged Scorpius close. “You’re here.” 

“Mhm.” Scorpius leaned in. “You seem pleased to see me.” 

“Mhm,” James hummed. 

The kiss was slow, sensual, and far too short, but before James could suggest they move it to somewhere more private, he heard catcalls from inside.

“Get a room!”

Drawing back, James tilted his head enough to see the girls watching them. “You’re just jealous you don’t have a hot blond!” 

“Whatever!” cried Roxanne. “You’re jealous you lost the game.”

“Did you lose the game?” Scorpius murmured. 

“Yep.” James grinned. “Are you going to avenge me?” 

Smirking, Scorpius pulled James inside. “Of course.” 

~


End file.
